Ribbon's Vow
Hope you enjoy another fanfic I'm writing, Ribbon's Vow ''Allegiances'' ''FawnClan Leader: WickedStar; Tom with black and white fur along with russet like brown spotches Deputy: RaggedSky; Brown Tabby tom Medicine Cat(s): BrightWing; Calm She-cat Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): CherryPaw; Calico She-cat Warriors: MintFall; Small brown tabby tom with amber eye EagleClaw; Pure white she-cat with green eyes MouseWish; Small gray tom BlackNose; Small Orange furred she-cat GrassTail; Large muscular tom with pure brown fur HawkStripe; Large she-cat with black and orange fur Apprentice(s); None Queens; LeopardHeart; Speedy leopard furred she-cat WaterNose; Small calico she-cat Kits; FlameKit Orange tabby tom, WeedKit Brown tabby she-cat, Both belonging to WaterNose OceanKit Pure White she-cat, SmokeKit Gray tabby she-cat, SplashKit Yellow tom with black spots, DeerKit Brown and yellow she-cat with long legs, All belonging to LeopardHeart None Elders; Half-Leg; Brown tabby, Retired due to poor eye-sight, Has a missing limb BlazeClan Leader: HoneyStar; Yellowish Brownish tom Deputy: SharpFang; Pure black she-cat with large fangs Medicine cat(s): LongTooth; Mangled she-cat with black fur and a long tooth Medicine cat apprentice(s): None Warriors: SwanFeather; Beautiful white tabby she-cat EbonyWisp; Grouchy black and brown tom BadgerStep; Large she-cat with a fluffy black pelt BlossomShine; Small hairless she-cat CowStep; Brown tabby tom NeedleGaze; White tabby tom with a menacing gaze SnipClaw; Brown, Muscular tom MarigoldFur; Magnificent she-cat with a yellowish brownish pelt StemFlight; Long white she-cat Apprentices; None Queens; OwlMoon; White tabby she-cat with brown spots RoseWish; Russet she-cat Kits; PondKit(tom), BranchKit(she-cat), RedKit(tom). Belonging to RoseWish Elders: CricketNose; Small tabby tom SplashClan Leader: BirdStar; Small calico she-cat Deputy: MapleStem; Pure black tom with orange paws and tail tip Medicine cats; DarkShade; Pure black she-cat with white tipped ears LightFlight; Pale tom with white paws and muzzle Medicine cat apprentice; None Warriors; WhiteFlame; Large white tabby tom SpottedBerry; Small orange she-cat with russet spots SmokeFur; Black she-cat with dark gray swirls in her fur CherryPool; White tortoise she-cat LightningBreeze; Clever, Small, Orange tabby tom ShellClaw; Large white tabby tom AshNose; Wise calico she-cat Apprentices: ReedPaw; Unusually grayish-bluish furred she-cat Queens; LongLeg; Long-legged brown tabby she-cat Kits: None Elders: OwlFlame; Retired due to loosing sense of smell KittyPets/Rogues Ribbon; Sneaky pure white kitten with long tail and fluffy fur Mali; Large Grayish she-cat Fib; Orange tabby tom Lily; Small brown kitten she-cat Prologue "Aren't they beautiful?" Mali spoke taking a swift glance at Lily and Ribbon then towards Fib. "More than beautiful.., Magnificent! But.." Fib paused. "What?" Mali asked. "What are they're names?" Fib questioned. "Hmm... Ribbon..?" Mali was deep in thought. "And Lily." Fib rubbed his muzzle across Mali's cheek. "Perfect names." Mali purred and began vigoursly licking, Grooming their new kittens. "Ribbon and Lily, Welcome.." Mali mumbled as the kittens squirmed. Chapter 1 "Mooom! Ribbon won't share the ball with me!" Lily wailed. As Mali neared Lily padded towards her mother, Ribbon sighed rolling her eyes, ''What a crybaby! ''As her mother neared Ribbon lept down imagining herself as a "Wild cat", Her father would tell stories about them each night when they were little. She pounced onto Lily as she stumbled unblanced onto the ground. ''Ha, I'm clearly str- ''Ribbon's thoughts were cut off as her mother yowled at her. "Ribbon you get off your sister this instance!" She hissed as Ribbon bounced backwards off her sister. "Ugh.. But mom I had it first!". Ribbon whined. ''Lily always gets everything! A new collar, New bed, New food bowl.. New everything! It's not fair! ''Ribbon thought silently. Suddenly her mother was standing infront of her, Giving a hard, cold stare but Ribbon easily returned the stare. "She is ''your sister Ribbon, So play nice or else you're getting the chain and have to sleep outside!" Her mother stomped, Mali's orange collar's bell rang along. Ribbon growled furiously. "Well what if I don't want her as my sister!?" Suddenly Ribbon shut her mouth realizing what she said was incredibly stupid, ''They all fell into an uneasy silence. ''Good job me ''Ribbon thought furiously. "That's it!" Ribbon's mother started dragging her by the collar and dragging her across the ground, ''Stupid collar! ''Ribbon thought silently. --- Ribbon lay outside, Her outburst inside the house aswell made her furious with herself, Her mother managed to get the housefolk to chain her up! She lay on ground, Her lay on the damp, cold ground. ''"''Too many dumb rules!" She spat, Suddenly from the corner of her eye she spotted her father. "Got the chains? Hmm?" He padded near her and sat down beside Ribbon. She turned away mumbling. "Leave me alone." "Y'know Wild cats never had to follows house pet rules." He licked a paw and drew it over his ear. Ribbon just growled, "Leave me alone I said!" Ribbon spat. "You'll never make friends with an attitude like that." Her father mumbled and walked off inside. Soon Ribbon fell asleep laying across the damp, Cold earth ground. She appeared in a forest stalking a mice, She dreamed she pounced on it, Holding it proudly. Suddenly Ribbon woke up realizing it was still night. She stood glancing around silently. ''I think I know a way I can escape! ''She thought hopefully as she bounced over towards the fence soon being pulled back by the chain, The force was strong. Ribbon stared at the chain thoughtfully. ''Wait.. It's attached to my collar sooo... Ribbon sat using her paws to try and shove the collar off, After a few attempts it failed. She padded towards a twig, She felt the roughness of the twig on her tongue as she gripped it in her jaws, She attempted to use the stick to shove her collar off. A strong force appeared against her neck but soon it disappeared. She realized.. She was free! She leapt onto a nearby bush onto the fence, She raised her tail attempted to balance herself, She stood on the fence glancing out at the forest, Curiosity sparked in her gaze. Chapter 2 Ribbon felt the wind in her fur as she ran through the wild, She climbed up a tree grasping it tightly with her long, Shiney claws. She loved the way the wind would blow in her fur.. Being wild was great! ''Soon she perked her ears hearing the chit-chattering of the birds, Scuffling of the mice, The prowling of far away fox's. Suddenly she heard the scuffling of paws of something bigger, Like her size! She stood bristling on the branch but soon she realized.. ''Wait! I don't know any battle moves or how to fight! '' She feared being killed all of a sudden. Soon Ribbon realized that a being a pet of a housefolk meant nothing to warriors! And they would just kill her. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted about a group of 5 cats going towards a certain area, Ribbon could feel anxiety and fear pricking her like a thorn as she wished she was back home.. ''No wait.. I actually don't feel like home is right for me.. I don't like the rules.. ''She thought. "SharpFang are you sure this is where the badger was? It smells like kittypet!" A female feline wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yes, SwanFeather, I'm sure." Another female replied. ''Those must be their names.. SwanFeather and... SharpFang? Weird but kinda cool ''Ribbon thought silently, She clambered onto another branch above her, Suddenly it snapped and she could feel the weight below her disappear. She thumped onto the Cold, Damp ground, Her head felt dizzy and weak, She felt liquid trickle down her side, It felt sticky. A few minutes later she regained her strength slowly rising to her paws, Just to see the clan cat's staring at her, In front of her! "And who are you?" A male snarled. "It's a ''kittypet!" A female spoke spatting Kittypet out, Scornfully. Oh no no no no no! What do I do? They're gonna kill me! Run! ''Ribbon thought frantically as anxiety clawed her deeply like a thorn shoved deep into her pelt. Ribbon ran towards her housefolk's den with deep regret of running away, She felt something sharp dig into her tail realizing a large male had grabbed her tail! ''Oh no! She thought as she struggled, She managed to kick out at the male behind her, He released his grip as Ribbon ran right back into her home. "This isn't over!" The male yowled as she squeezed underneath the fence into the backyard suddenly coming face to face with her mother. "Who are you?" She snarled. Who am I? It's me! Ribbon, You're daughter! ''Relief and anxiety slid into her gaze. "It's me! Ribbon!" She bounced. "Ribbon? Ribbon is dead! You look nothing like her at all." The feline snarled. ''But... It's me! I'm not dead! ''Ribbon's relief turned into fear. "She went out into the forest! She never came back, She disobeyed us! Oh how I wished I could rip her ears out! She's probably dead." Mali seemed more furious then saddened. Ribbon stared at her mother in shock. You never loved me? But... Ribbon felt empty inside. "Atleast I have my daughter who ''knows how to behave other then Ribbon, Lily." Mali stomped away. "Now go away!" She added. She never loved me..? But I was her kit... How? Why? It is me, Ribbon! ''Ribbon felt confused and heart broken that her mother had liked Lily better, Assumed she was dead that fast.. She felt angry now, She spotted a puddle and walked over to it, She dipped her head and lapped up water. She leaped backwards shocked at what she saw as a reflection... She was all muddy, And her side covered with dried blood. ''I look like a monster!... ''Ribbon realized but then hope flashed in her gaze, No, ''A wild cat! ''She thought proudly. She spotted her collar lying on the ground as she padded over to it. She kicked it across the ground into dust and slithered under the fence into the forest. ''Will I make it? ''C''hapter 3 Fib's POV Mali walked back outside staring at the collar, Did I make the right choice? Leaving her out here...? ''Mali thought, She felt Fib's tail lay comforting on her shoulder. "She wasn't meant to be a house pet, Y'know..." Fib stared at the collar with grief. "Well she's dead she's dead!" Mali said furiously. "It's her fault." She added. "You're just going to give up on her that easily?" Fib stared at Mali with shock. "I thought you loved her." Fib added, Confusion in his gaze. "''She's dead she's dead." Mali repeated coldy. Fib stared at Mali wide eyed. You never loved her? But she was our kit! ''Fib thought. "You don't know if she's dead or alive! ''We have to find her!" Fib argued. I have to find her.. Fib thought. "Who said anything about ''we? You can go alone, But she's probably dead." Mali turned away from him. "I never knew you could be this coldhearted!" "Well now you know!" "I'm going whether you like it or not!" I love Ribbon with all my heart and I'm not letting her go! ''Fib raced towards the fence hopping against a tree stump onto the fence racing off into the forest. ''I'm coming Ribbon! ''He thought --- "Oh Ribbon? Where are you!" He huffed tiredly. Fib searched desperately for 2 days trying tp find his lost daughter, He got used to his paws hitting the damp, cold ground, His fur getting plastered with filfth, Dirt, And mud. Suddenly he caught a familiar scent. ''That's odd.. I could've sworn I've been here before but there was n- ''Fib realized it was a fresh scent.. It was so familiar. Then he realized, ''Ribbon! ''Fib couldn't believe it, She was just here... ''But where? Suddenly weight slammed into fib and claws dug into his back, He shrieked struggling frantically. "Hey look! A kittypet!" A female voice yowled as Fib struggled, He breathed heavily. "G-Get off.." He spoke. "I don't think so!" The voice replied as a paw rapidly smacked Fib's head into the ground. No! I promised myself I would find Ribbon! ''Fib struggled growing dizzy, He managed to free a paw and slice his claw at his attacker, He felt the warmth of blood trickle down his paw as he lashed out. Suddenly everything with black around Fib, ''Am I dying?! What's happening? He thought as he layed on the ground. He woke up finding himself in a cave, A perfect place to make a den. Where am I? Fib thought, As he looked up he spotted a she-cat covered in blood and mud, Staring directly at him. There's that scent again.. He knew that scent but he had forgotten who it belonged to, Then it hit him.. Ribbon! "Ribbon? Is that you?" The she-cat flinched being called the name "Who's Ribbon? I'm Willow." The she-cat replied calmy. "Oh sorry.. I'm looking for my daughter.. She's somewhere in the forest and I'm looking for her." He explained. "I can see you have a collar, You both were house pets?" She questioned. Fib nodded slowly. "I think I can help." The she-cat added. "I've seen a cat who ran from her twolegs to the forest." Willow went on. "Maybe that was her." "Really? Where?" A flicker of hope flashed in Fib's eyes. She's alive! I knew it! "I can show you where she went, But it'll be dangerous, There's clan cats nearby." Willow added. Fib blinked, Right, Clan cats! '' "Why not try looking for her from the safety of the trees?" Fib questioned. Willow scuffled her paws with embarassment. "Well Err I kinda don't know how to climb tree's." "I can teach you." Fib replied. --- "Just hook your claw's into the branch and haul yourself onto it!" Fib spoke loudly as Willow attempted climbing. "Like this?" "Yes, Like that." Willow hooked her claws deeply into the tree branch and hauled herself upwards, Perfectly. Soon Willow hit the top of the tree and glanced downwards. "Wow! What a nice view!" She exclaimed. "Can you see Ribbon anywhere? Or that cat you saw?" Fib called anxiously. Chapter 4 ''Ribbon's POV Ribbon bounced towards the spot where she had seen the clan cats, She clambered onto a tree branch on a nearby branch, She perked her ears as she heard the paw steps of the other felines. "So you saw a kittypet the other day here? Seems like no threat." A tom spoke. "No threat?! They'll steal our prey!" SwanFeather exclaimed. "A kittypet rather stick to kittypet food then prey, SwanFeather." The tom spoke again. Ribbon licked her paw then drew it over her ear. "Perhaps not all kittypet's wanna live a soft life." She spoke from where she was attempting to get their attention. The tom glanced at where Ribbon was. "And who are you?" He let out a slight growl. "Ribbon, I ran away from my housefolk." She stared at the Tom with a calm gaze. "Don't look like much of a kittypet to me, Seeing the blood and mud plastered on your fur, Anyways, Why are you here?" The Tom replied. "I don't like the soft life of a kittypet, Sooo I was wondering if I could join BlazeClan." Ribbon asked. "How do you know what BlazeClan is?" The tom narrowed his eyes. "I've heard stories." She replied. The tom and SwanFeather glanced at eachother for a split second. "Perhaps you could join, Follow us." The Tom answered. --- Ribbon glanced around they're territory as they traveled with her towards they're camp. "So you're the one who we met yesterday in our territory, Hmm?" SwanFeather questioned. "Yes." "Why?" "My stupid housefolk put me on a chain! Because of my stupid mother and sister." Ribbon Spat. "What was you're mother's name?" SwanFeather seemed curious. "Mali, My sister was Lily." Ribbon repleid. SwanFeather nodded as HoneyStar spoke. "Almost there." "What happened with you an your mother, Ribbon?" SwanFeather added. "I came back but... I never looked like Ribbon to her, All bloody and muddy, She never loved me." Ribbon finished glancing downwards. "Really? That must've been awful!" SwanFeather flashed her a sympathetic look. Soon they reach camp, HoneyStar leapt onto a large tree stump then onto a larger stone as he beckoned Ribbon forward. "Clan meeting!" He yowled All of BlazeClan gathered around, Ribbon spotted SwanFeather sitting near the front. "We have come across a new comer on our territory, Who seems to know about BlazeClan and wishes to join. I have decided that they are allowed to join BlazeClan, They shall train as an apprentice to learn the way of the warrior code." The clan was silent. He turned towards Ribbon. "Ribbon, Do you ''Vow to uphold the warrior code and protect BlazeClan with the cost of your life?" He spoke. Ribbon answered without hesitation. "I do." Excitment swirled inside of her. Oh my! I'm gonna be an apprentice and learn! Wow! Hunting, Climbing.. Just wow! "''Then by this day on you will be known as SilkPaw until you recieve your warrior name, You're mentor will be SwanFeather." SwanFeather stepped forward touching noses to SilkPaw. ''Wow! She thought. "And we have a few other ceremonies to do." He announced . --- "Hi SilkPaw!" RedPaw, PondPaw and BranchPaw bounced up to her. "Hi." She spoke. "CowStep, MarigoldFur and StemFlight are taking us out to learn how to hunt!" RedPaw started. "And we were wondering if you could ask SwanFeather if you could come with us." PondPaw finished. "Of course SilkPaw will be coming." SwanFeather walked in on them. "And of course were also going to show you the territory." SwanFeather added. "All of it?" The four apprentices asked. "Yes, All of it." SwanFeather replied. SilkPaw felt so much excitement she felt like she could just burst. "Come along now, Your mentors are waiting." SwanFeather beckoned them with her tail. Chapter 5 SilkPaw raced towards the stone, Her heart pumping as she ran past RedPaw, She was almost in the lead! She just needed to get past BranchPaw. Almost in the lead... ''She thought as she gained on BranchPaw, she blocked her way and went in front of her. "Not happening today!" Her grinned as he neared the rock. Suddenly SilkPaw raced past BranchPaw glancing back at her atonished face. "What was that you were saying?" SilkPaw sneered as she slammed her paws down onto the Damp, Frigid earth ground slapping her long, Velutinous tail against the achromatic stone. "Well done SilkPaw!" SwanFeather ambled towards her apprentice. "I can't believe you beat me!" BranchPaw exclaimed. "Great race, SilkPaw!" RedPaw, PondPaw and finally BranchPaw bounded up to her. "Thanks.. You guys put up quite a race!" She puffed exhaustedly. "Anyways, Its time we get to the border now." SwanFeather added. "Is it true you were a kittypet?" PondPaw questioned as RedPaw and BranchPaw neared. "Yes.." SilkPaw answered. "How was it like?" The three questioned. "Horrible! You have to live by strict rules and.. and.. and! Its just horrible.." SilkPaw shuddered as the memories flooded her mind. "Really?" "Really." SilkPaw echoed. The four went silent as they ambled towards the border together. "BranchPaw, Why see ''if you can spot any FawnClan cats at the border, Possibly hunting or patroling." MarigoldFur broke the silence. "O-Okay, MarigoldFur." BranchPaw replied. Soon they neared the border, BranchPaw ambled a tad closer narrowing her eyes. "I don't see any of FawnClan." BranchPaw frowned. SilkPaw perked her ears, Hearing something. "I hear something." "What do you think it is?" StemFlight tilted her head at SilkPaw. SilkPaw scented the air, It was something fowl.. Something she remembered when she was kitten, Her mother always telling her about what this scent was... I heard of badgers but she wouldn't talk about that... SilkPaw thought. "It smells fowl." SilkPaw replied. "I can smell it too." CowStep and SwanFeather nodded. "I remember my mother telling me about this.. Scent.. Wait! Its a raccoon!" SilkPaw exclaimed. The rest tilted they're heads at SilkPaw flashing confused glances. "You've never head of raccoons? They're white, Gray and black with long tails, They can stand on their hind legs." SilkPaw explained as the other listened. "And you believe there is one here from the sce-" Suddenly the scent was stronger as SilkPaw bounced closer to the scent. "SilkPaw get back here!" All four mentors called but she ignored them, She suddenly spotted a tail lying directly out from an emerald-shaded like bush.. Found it! She pounced leaping into the bush. She crashed into a Raccoon as both instantly fought. SilkPaw screeched. "SilkPaw!" SwanFeather ran after her apprentice and ascended onto the raccoon along with her apprentice. "Run!" --- SilkPaw sat in the medicine cat den with SwanFeather. SwanFeather lying on the ground. "You saved me.. The Raccoon could've killed you though.." SwanFeather panted. "You're my mentor! I wouldn't let a raccoon kill you." SilkPaw replied. "You should go.. No need to waste you're time waiting for me." SwanFeather sighed. "Its okay, I can wait." SilkPaw refused to leave her mentor, She swayed her Velutinous tail as she watched LongTooth. "What's it like being a medicine cat?" SilkPaw wondered. "It feels amazing, I have to admit.. Always being there for your clanmates, Helping them when they're injured, It makes you feel good." LongTooth Answered as she apllied a poultice of marigold to SwanFeather's wound. "Will she be okay?" SilkPaw questioned. "Of course, She's a strong cat." LongTooth replied. For the rest of the night SilkPaw had sat in the same spot besides SwanFeather, She wasn't going to leave until her mentor felt well again. "C'mon SilkPaw! SwanFeather's going to be fine!" The other 3 apprentices would say to her but SilkPaw would always respond with a, "No." Saying that she'd sit with her mentor until she was well, SilkPaw's hope for her mentor to get better had risen but soon it would fall. As SilkPaw returned to the medicine cat den with prey for both LongTooth and SwanFeather, She dropped it as her jaws gaped. She felt as if she had slammed into a tree. Whats happening?! SilkPaw couldn't bear to watch her mentor, SwanFeather began to have a spasm and LongTooth wasn't in the den! She was out collecting herbs! Oh no no no no no no no! What do I do? SilkPaw raced towards the herbs attempting to remember the ones LongTooth had given to SwanFeather... Uh coltsfoot helps with breathing?.. SilkPaw nudged it towards SwanFeather. "Eat!" SilkPaw began panicking as she helped SwanFeather. Suddenly SwanFeather stopped laying on the ground silently. SilkPaw searched for a beat on SwanFeather, She gasped with relief realizing SwanFeather was breathing, But barley as she nudged the coltsfoot closer. "Please eat this, SwanFeather.." SilkPaw cried out silently. Oh StarClan please let her live.. '' ''Uh she'll need I uh think.. Chamomile! ''SilkPaw grabbed chamomile putting it a side for now. ''And maybe juniper berries.. SilkPaw nudged them towards SwanFeather, Whispering. "Eat." SwanFeather obeyed but fell silent afterwards. Suddenly LongTooth barged into the den. "What happened?" "I-I-I Don't know!" SilkPaw wailed. "She had a spasm.. And then she was barley breathing.. I tried my b-b-est.." LongTooth put her ear up to SwanFeather's chest, A look of sadness and grief washed over her. SilkPaw knew what that meant. "I'm so sorry.. She's dead." SilkPaw trembled resting her head on her mentor, She breathed in her sweet scent as grief washed over SilkPaw. "How did you know what to use.. So well?" LongTooth glanced at her. "I-I Don't know.. I just.. I guess I already knew what these herbs were..?" SilkPaw stood up, She realized she had never been taught all the herbs, Yet she used them and knew which ones to use so well.. Am I suppose to be a medicine cat? ''Chapter 6'' "You have the markings of a medicine cat, SilkPaw." "B-but SwanFeather said I'd be a great warrior!" SilkPaw glanced around frantically. "You can choose your path, Be a warrior or medicine cat." LongTooth reminded her. "T-then.. I chose..." A silence swept over them both. "Medicine cat." SilkPaw broke the silence standing firmly. "Are you sure? I know you are knew but keep in mind, You need to follow your heart, SilkPaw." "I wish to be a medicine cat" SilkPaw stated. "Then go on and tell HoneyStar." LongTooth smiled. SilkPaw nodded then ambled off to HoneyStar's den. "HoneyStar?" "Yes? Come in." The voice of the leader sounded. SilkPaw inhaled and exhaled. "I want to become a medicine cat." HoneyStar eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" HoneyStar asked. "Really." SilkPaw echoed "Very well then." The tom stood stretching and padded towards high-rock. "All cats gather around for a clan meeting!" He yowled "SilkPaw has made the choice to become a medicine cat, Her new mentor shall be LongTooth." --- SilkPaw prodded LongTooth. "FlamePool night!" SilkPaw bounced exictely as LongTooth woke standing on her paws. "Alright alright calm down.." LongTooth yawned. "Come." As both she-cats ambled towards the FlamePool, SilkPaw grew tired realizing it was a long way. "Who's that?" She pointed her tail to the two dark figures. "Thats LightFlight and DarkShade, Medicine cats of SplashClan." SilkPaw nodded slowly exaimining them both. Eventually they hit the FlamePool, SilkPaw was astonished by the Flame colored pool, It looked beautiful. "I suppose this is your apprentice, LongTooth?" Spoke a feline named BrightWing, LongTooth had told SilkPaw about her. "Yes, SilkPaw." SilkPaw stepped closer a bit, The wound on BrightWing's cheek was fresh, It caught her eye. "You have a fresh wound on your cheek!" SilkPaw exclaimed as the others glanced at BrightWing. "Its nothing.." BrightWing murmured. "BrightWing." The stern tone came from DarkShade. "Oh alright!... WickedStar is ruinning the way of clan life! He killed CresentEye... WolfMask and TwigBranch.. And our previous leader!" BrightWing spilled it all out. "Oh dear!" LightFlight spoke. "Perhaps we could carry on with the FlamePool buisness and discuss this after?" CherryPaw blurted out. "Yes yes, Of course." The felines padded towards the pool, All sat as LongTooth ambled towards the other side. "SilkPaw.. Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" SilkPaw nodded. "It is" "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." LongTooth padded over towards her apprentice as SilkPaw touched her nose to her's. SilkPaw lapped up a tad of water from the pool as her mentor told her too. I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy being a medicine cat.. ''She thought. Suddenly a voice came screeching snapping her out of her thoughts, All medicine cats turned towards the screech. "SplashClan is underattack! FawnClan has gone mad! help!" A tom panted. "What? Right now, LightningBreeze?" "Yes! Please hurry!" "If its this severe were coming with you." BrightWing stated as her apprentice stood forward. Surprised, SilkPaw decided to come forward with them along with LongTooth. "Its too dangerous!" It's a risk we'll have to take." As they ambled out of the cave they picked up speeds and rans towards SplashClan territory. As they hit the territory SilkPaw ran to a stap, Gasping seeing the FawnClan leader on the SplashClan leader, She leapt, Claw extended at WickedStar. "Get off of me mouse-brain!" "No!" She snarled. ''Quick Silk! While its you're chance! ''She felt warmth in her serrated dentals as she sunk her dentals deeply into WickedStars throat. She could feel him twist and struggle frantically from her grip. ''How am I doing this...? She wondered. She watched as he layed limp on the ground. "SilkPaw!" HoneyStar's voice echoed, Had he been calling her all this time as she managed this? "You took down WickedStar! But how?" He gasped, Astonished. "I-I don't know! But we have to do something with him." "You're right." "BlazeClan!" He called as the cats began stalking towards WickedStar, SilkPaw raced away towards BirdStar. "BirdStar!" She prodded the leader lying on the ground. She didn't move. She did it once again, No sign of moving, She placed her head to her side. She's dead. "BirdStar is dead!" She yowled as all the medicine cats, SplashClan and BlazeClan felines gathered around. "What?" "It can't be!" "It's WickedStar fault!" "Silence!" Chapter 7 "SilkPaw, You must choose.. Medicine cat or warrior?" SilkPaw struggled, She liked both jobs... Can't I be both? "''Can't I be both? A warrior but still have the knowledgement of herbs..?" She struggled deciding which... ''I love both jobs.. HoneyStar and SharpFang glanced at her surprised. "I suppose we can make an exception.." SilkPaw stared with excitement... Yes! --- "SilkFeather where are you?" "Right here!" "There's a gathering tomorrow! HoneyStar said you're coming!" BranchFoot spoke. "Oh, Okay!" SilkFeather wanded off into the woods alone deciding to find some herbs for LongTooth. "Ribbon! Ribbon! Where are you?!" She heard a voice calling her... I haven't been called by my old name for a wild now... ''Confusion swept over her like a wave splashing on a beach. "Hello?" She glanced around. She caught a faint scent... Very familiar but... ''Who? "Ribbon..?" She suddenly realized.. Father? "Father? Is that you?" She ambled towards where the voice had come from, She stood face to face in shock.. Surprised and astonishment.. "Ribbon?" "Father?" "Oh Ribbon! We were looking for you everywhere!" He nuzzled his daughter. "We?" She echoed. Another feline stepped forward, A she-cat.. "I'm Willow." "Lemme guess... You like eachother?" SilkFeather giggled mischievously as Fib and Willow both glanced opposite directions and parted slowly. "So ri-" "I'm no longer Ribbon, I belong to BlazeClan, I'm SilkFeather now." Fib flashed her a shocked glance. "You're never coming back home?.." "No.. That was my old home. This is my new home." A silence washed over all of them. "Then I will join you." Fib broke the silence. Both then glanced at Willow who shuffled her paws nervously. "Why are you all staring at me?!" SilkFeather and Fib glanced swiftly at eachother, Laughter gleaming in their eyes.. Reminding me of someone, Isn't she. "Fine fine fine I'll join..." "SilkFeather?! Whats going on?" LongTooth burst through the bushes. "Oh- Uh- This is my father... and a friend!" She struggled to explain. "Fib, And this is Willow." Fib explained. "Ah, So I see you came looking for your daughter?" "Yes.." "And you decided to tag along and help, Hmm?" Willow nodded. "Well if you're joining then you'd better follow me." LongTooth grinned. She was listening the whole time wasn't she? ''SilkFeather rolled her eyes slightly as the medicine cat glanced away. The four ambled back to camp. "Who are these two?" "My father, Fib and his ''friend Willow." "And they were looking for you I suppose?" "Yes." "They wish to join." "I don't see why not." HoneyStar cast a look of sympathy at SilkFeather. SilkFeather didn't have to ask to tell her father and Willow were anxious. --- "SilkFeather!" SilkFeather glanced at WillowPaw and BonePaw. "Its hard training as an apprentice.." "Since your mentor, BonePaw, currently has green-cough HoneyStar has allowed me to train you along with WillowPaw." SilkFeather grinned slightly mischievously. I know they're gonna be mates! Aww! ''She thought silently to herself. That evening SilkFeather had trained with WillowPaw and BonePaw, She noticed with each passing day they grew closer. She couldn't help but let out a mrow of amusement. She ambled into her next curling up silently as she slept. That night she tossed and turned not being able to sleep but as she finally dreamt she could see WickedStar in front of her in her dreams... Staring at her.. ''What is it? ''Everytime she had a dream similar to this.. She would often take a step forward only to find herself being awoken.. ''Is this an omen?.. No and omen feels... Different.. StarClan are you trying to tell me something? She suddenly woke, She stood ambling outside the den suddenly hearing something... FawnClan is attacking! ''She let otu warning yowls as she spotted the clan getting closer.. Her yowling had grown louder, Soon she spotted warriors pouring out the warrior den as she spotted HoneyStar and SharpFang face to face with WickedStar and RaggedSky. "And what are you doing here?!" HoneyStar snarled. "Oh HoneyStar, Don't worry I haven't forgotten your gift." "What are y-" HoneyStar's yowl broke out as a battle pierced both clans, Before she knew it, SilkFeather was on the ground in combat with GrassTail. "Oh poor little she-cat! Did I sweep you off your paws?" The tom sneered. Suddenly she heard a yowl coming from BonePaw.. "SilkFeather help!" She struggled vigorously attempting to get to her father.. She could imagine what would happen if she wouldn't get there in time. "Aww, The she-cat wants to save the precious BonePaw!" GrassTail cackled. Rage filled SilkFeather. "Get off me fox-dung!" She shoved GrassTail off managing to leave a scar on his eye as she raced to BonePaw's attacker throwing the tom off... Realizing... ''WickedStar! "So we meet again?" He snarled. "You dare hurt my family?! You piece of fox-dung!" She swiped a claw at his right eye, Soon both felines were locked in combat.. SilkFeather swiped wildy feeling warmth and flesh in her claws. "Gah!" The leader swiped his claw directly at her throat but she dodged. She managed to pin him as she sunk her claws deeply into his cheek. "Leave mange-pelt!" She spat. HoneyStar managed to fight off a few felines belonging to FawnClan as the leader and the rest of the clan managed to escape, Suddenly some feline yowled... "SharpFang is dead!" Chapter 8 ''Mali's POV'' "Lily?" I spoke, Limping slowly towards my grown kit. I had grown old, I felt tired everyday...I sometimes wonder if Fib and Ribbon are still even alive... I'm dying, My life is almost over, Atleast I know I've taught Lily well.. I wish I could've taught Ribbon well. "Mother! You should be resting!" She ambled over towards me, She let me lean on her shoulder. I felt so.. Weak. "I still have some life left in me.." I mumbled, She cast me a glance, Her gaze filled with sadness, She knew my time was coming soon. She needed to know. I can't let this slip by. I've been keeping a secret for a while. I want to tell her. I '''need' to tell her.'' "My dear Lily, Don't be so sad, I'll always be with you.. But.." I glaned away. "But what?" "You're lucky to live with our Housefolk, But I've never told you this... You're part Wild cat." As I spoke the words she cast me a shocked but interested glance. My limbs were being weak. "Does.. Does Ribbon know of this?" I shook my head as she questioned. I collasped suddenly, My body slamming down onto the earth ground, My breathe leaving me slowly. "Mother!" Lily yowled as she attempted helping me. "Shhh... You'll see me again, Dear Lily." I mumbled, My Emerald like gaze shutting. All I wanted was to fix my mistake now.. I needed to fix it. --- "Ribbon?" I yowled desperatly, I knew I wouldn't find her. This was just a dream, It's a matter of time until I die. "She is not here... Yet." I heard a voice I turned seeing a familiar feline. "ShardNose!" I bounced towards the she-cat, I rubbed my muzzle against her cheek. "Hello, Mali.. Or maybe I should say.. StreamFeather." She grinned. She remembered.. My old name, I wish I had the chance to spill what I had to tell Lily and Ribbon, But my life is ending, My time is coming. "So I'm in StarClan then?.." I asked. "Yes... You might've became a Kitty-pet after the battle but you'll always be a warrior at heart." My Sister cast me a glance. "Can I still see Ribbon?" I questioned anxiously. "Do you wish to see her?" "Yes." "You've always been quick to fix your mistakes." She murmered. "Just like you're kits.." "You don't mean?... SpottedKit? WhiteKit? Ashkit?" "SpottedBerry, WhiteFlame and AshNose." She corrected me. Joy bubbled inside me, I wanted to see them all but yet I had to fix my mistake "I have bad news regarding SplashClan, BirdStar has died." "No... She's dead?!" She nodded, I had a flashback.. "Gotcha!" I yowled as I tackled BirdPaw, She kicked me off . "First to the top of the tree wins!" '' ''"'''Oh I'm so winning!" '''We both unsheathed our claws, sky-rocketing at the ancient oak, I got a headstart, I began leaping from branch to branch , I glanced back down to see she wasn't there... 'Birdpaw?..W here-' My thoughts cut off, I saw her catching up! I clawed my way up, Heaving myself upwards. My tail oscillating. I saw the top.. Almost there.. I was so close, I lept onto a nearby branch. "'''I'm gonna win!" '''I yowled. "'Nuh-uh!" '''She picked up her speed. '' ''Before I knew it, We both won. '' "'I told you you weren't gonna win.. But instead we both win." '''She smiled at me. I knew we were destined to be best friends. I loved BirdPaw like a sister, We were so much alike. '' I snapped out of it. More tba